


Silence

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: The Emperor has had enough of Lothal.
Kudos: 2





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> AU  
> Set During Rogue One  
> Rebels ends the same way, except Ezra doesn't disappear

Palpatine's POV:  
"I have had enough of that Nerf herding planet Lothal!!" I shout in anger, "Those stupid Rebels killed my best admiral, and completely wiped out the 7th fleet, by Purgil's!! Seriously. I hit the com, requesting to talk to Grand Moff Tarikin. "Tarkin" he says through the comm, change of plan for the testing site of the Death Star, instead of Jedah, destroy Lothal, and instead of a low power shot like we discussed, make it a full power shot, I want nothing but asteroids to remain." I say. "Copy that, My lord, it will be done, changing course for Lothal, Tarkin Out."

Ezra's POV:  
"The Empire is finally leaving!! All afternoon, Star Destroyer after Star Destroyer has come in to evacuate remaining Imperial personnel, it's over, we WON!" Even from my tower, I can hear cheering as the Empire is finally leaving, hopefully with their tails between thier legs. As I watch from the balcony, I fall into a vision. As I wake up, my smile quickly falls off my face, replaced by shock, it now makes sense why the Empire is high tailing it out of here, because they are going to destroy this planet, I look down, I think about the Ghost, my friends, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, I can only imagine their faces when they realize what is about to happen, now I have a choice, do I call them, to say goodbye? No, because, A) they wouldnt believe me B) they themselves would they to rescue me, and either get blown up with me, or worse, captured by the Empire. I look down, and close my eyes, "Guys, I know that you can't hear me, but I will be dead in a couple of hours, but I want you to know, I love you, and I will always be with you, but it's time for me to see Kanan, and my parents." A couple of hours later, the sun goes away, an eclipse, caused by that SuperWeapon from my vision, I know that it's only a couple of minutes now, I look at the City. I hear screaming, but not celebrating like earlier, this is scared screaming. I'm completely calm as a wave of green energy comes towards me, and seconds later, I, like the rest of the planet, is nothing but space dust.

Sabine's POV:  
I'm leaving my room, I just finished painting my helmet, and let it sit to dry. As I walk out, I grab my com to talk to Ezra, he's currently on Lothal, checking up on the progress of the planet, and should be back here tomorrow. "Ezra, when do you think that you will be back here, tomorrow?" I wait for a response, their is none, "That's strange?" I say, confused, "We talked yesterday, no problem. I try again, "Ezra, do you read me?" I ask, still no response, now, I'm getting frightened, he almost never goes anywhere without his comm, "Ezra, please respond!!" Again, no response. Then, my thoughts are interrupted, by Zeb, "Sabine, come on, Senator Mothma wants to see us, personally, come on!" He says, and we quickly head to see the Senator. Reaching her office, we see that Hera is in there, crying, "What is going on?" I ask, he shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not sure, but judging by the way Hera is crying, it's not good news." Then, Senator Mothma waved us in, "Senator, what is going on?" I demanded, she took a breath, here, I'll show you, she says, playing a newsflash on the holonet, a female voice appeared, "Breaking News: the destruction of Lothal. "I didn't hear anymore of it, now it all made sense, It didn't take me long to put two and two together, and I collapsed on Zeb's chest, bawling my eyes out, he wrapped his arms around me, it wasn't possible, maybe, he was on his way back, and simply dropped his com, he had to be alive, he had to be!!" Then, all three of us hugged, remembering our friend. We later discovered that the weapon was called the Death Star, and the three of us vowed to find a way to destroy that "SuperWeapon" and destroy it, avenging our friend, or die trying.


End file.
